Pig In A Blanket
by Played the Painter
Summary: Kagura sees something that'll destroy her love for Kyou. She runs to the only person who she thinks can help.
1. When It Rains, It Pours

**_Chapter One- When it rains, It pours_**

She appeared on the stormiest night of the week in front of Shigure's house. Her dark hair hung limp and her eyes didn't hold their usual spark of fire. Plus, she was soaked to the bone.

When he answered the door, she immediatly became an attatchment to his shirt, which was quickly becoming damp, as her tears rolled off her cheeks and fell on his shoulder.

"Kagura! Come inside. Tell me what happened." He nudged the door open with his free hand to let her in.

I don't know why I went to his house. All I knew was that I've had it. I just couldn't stand being pushed away all the time. And seeing him with her, that's unforgivable.

As she stepped into the familiar house, a wave of warmth and sadness rolled over Kagura. She shivered slightly. The next thing she knew, there was a soft blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Of course I should've known he'd see the shiver. He sees everything.

"Kagura. Go upstairs to Miss Honda's room and get a pair of clothes. Something warm. I'll fix you something hot." His slender hands pushed away a lock of pale hair to reveal violet eyes filled with concern. As concered as she was about eating his cooking, she went upstairs anyway, wanting to change into something comfortable, but not without making a face first.

"Thank you, Yuki," she whispered, walked away.

**

* * *

FK:**

Yet again, another short first chapter... Eh, I have two and three coming in a second... 


	2. In The Kitchen

**Chapter Two- In the Kitchen**

From kitchen, Yuki could hear Kagura moving around. (Shigure has yet to get thicker floors and walls.) What intrested him most, was that he could hear her moving perfectly, as though she was right above him. But that would be his room, not Miss Honda's. He looked around the kitchen looking for something he could actually make. He didn't miss the look on his cousin's face. She looked horrified at the thought of him cooking. Finally, he desided on some hot cocoa for them.

Boiling the water, he tried to figure out what could have made Kagura appear here. Maybe Kyou was out with Tohru and she saw them? I mean, they have been dating for the past couple of weeks. It was possible. Or Akito could have done the same thing he did with Hero and Kisa- maybe he told her to cut off all ties with Kyou? As the tea kettle whistled and he poured the water into mugs and stirred in the cocoa, Kagura walked in.

"Yuki, that's not going to kill me, now, is it?" she asked with a smile.

He was right she had been in his room. She was dressed in one of his tank tops and a pair of his pajama bottoms.

From the confused look on his face, she explained. "Tohru didn't have anything comfortable to put on." Liar. You just didn't want to wear clothes that she's worn before. "So I just went grabbed something from your closet. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Just why didn't you borrow some of Kyou's clothes?"

"Well," she replied. "He's taller than me, so they wouldn't fit." 'Cause I'm mad at him too. She smiled and grabbed one of the mugs of cocoa. "You're sure this won't kill me?"

* * *

**FK:** Please read and review! 


	3. Over Cocoa

_**Chapter Three- Over Cocoa**_

Yuki placed down his mug of finished cocoa. Turning to Kagura, he said in a serious voice, "Okay, now your gunna tell me what's wrong." He looked at her expecdantly.

Kagura looked down at her hands, fidgeting. Was she ready to tell him? "Well, um, today fidget I had kinda saw Kyou...twiddles thumbs...but he wasn't by himself..." She ceased her fidgeting and looked up Yuki, her eyes wet from unshed tears. "He was on a date..." Her voice squeaked," with Tohru." She put her head on the table. "Oh, Yuki. How could he do this to me?"

Yuki moved to the other side of the table and tried to comfort Kagura. "Kagura, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you like this." He waved a hand. "Normally, your reaction would have been a bit different. Did something happen today?"

The boar nodded her head. "A-akito said I'm not allowed...to be with K-kyou anym-more..." Tears spilled from her eyes and she became a part of his shirt again. "Why does the Sohma family have such harsh rules?" She muffled into his chest.

Yuki tentivly patted her head. He thought back to the other cruel things Akito has done. "I'm not sure, Kagura. I'm just not sure." He grinned. "Maybe he just can't seem to see people being happy? 'Course, I don't know if _this_ house hold could be called 'happy'."

Kagura grinned back, removing her head. "Maybe, angrily inclined would be better?" They both started laughing at this. _Maybe I shouldn't have held a rock of Kyou's head...should have tried Yuki.I mean he is really nice..and he's comfty._ She laid her head back on his chest. "Hmm...you're comfty...and warm, too." She snuggled in deeper.

Yuki smiled at her. _She's so cute when she's not angry. _Lifting her gently, he got her to stand up sleepily. He gave her a gentle push towards the stairs and told her to go to bed. She nodded, already dozing off from all of the emotion stress put on her today. _Thank God Shigure isn't here. Imagine what he'd think of this situation._

**

* * *

**

**FK: **glomps kyou Kyou's in the next chapter!


	4. Authors Note

Sorry guys for such a long wait. () I completely forgot about But I had the urge to write, and after finding this, I've been inspired to add more to this, so it should be coming up soon okay!

**Played The Painter**/**Forbidden Kitsune**


End file.
